Silver Strands
by Suffering Angel
Summary: It's amazing, the things that make you show interest in someone. Even the smallest things can make hearts race and cheeks flare. Poor Kairi; she had to find it out the hard way.


_**Silver Strands**_

Hot; moist; _dreadful_. To even the native inhabitants, those three words were almost synonymous to 'yet another day'. Such were most days during the summer in the tropical world of Destiny Islands, and every person had to fend for his or herself against the blazing heat.

Some used traditional means like staying in shaded places, or dipping their feet in cold water; some settled for ice cream and other cool refreshments in the absence of 'air conditioning' for most of the populace. And a certain group of teenagers decided to take advantage of it being summer vacation and head out to the beach, the same beach they declared as their very own all those years ago.

It was as hot there as in the rest of the world, but it had shade, and the ocean's breeze, and crystal clear, chilly water. Of course, it could've just been that spending a day with friends in a place they all liked made it all better regardless of anything, but be it what it may, the group consisting of six childhood friends set out, armed with parasols, supplies, and several beach balls.

The wooden swords were kept in the small wooden shack on the island.

The day was typical as far as their activities were concerned as well - blitzball, play-sparring, racing, and all around just having fun. After several disasters were thankfully avoided during lunch, the group settled down to rest and recover before going out for a swim.

It was shortly afterward that the redheaded girl with a heart of pure light made her way to the other half of the beach where their belongings were, secure under the shade of an old, red and green parasol. She was still laughing at the boys' recent mischievous act, but then again that was why she ran away - she didn't want to become a victim.

There were only so many times in her life she could let them throw her into the water from above the Paopu tree, after all...

Kairi finally managed a sigh of relief when she pulled up her towel and dried herself off. Another loud splash was heard from across the beach, and Kairi shook her head; she escaped just in time, it seemed. She wasn't the only one who was safe, however, she thought as she looked under the parasol to find one of the older boys in their group, sprawled on his back with what seemed like a high-school-literature book held closely to his face. Probably too close, the girl reckoned but said nothing; she wasn't too familiar with Riku's studying habits, and with two years of catching up to do, whatever worked for him was worth it.

Why else would he study during summer break?

"Is it interesting?" She asked while drying her hair, idly wondering what story he was reading. She was to study the same material after all, might as well know what was coming.

No reply came even by the time she was dry, and Kairi tilted her head at the quiet teen. He must've been concentrating hard, she concluded, knowing full well how deeply immersed in something Riku could get. It was either he didn't hear her, or couldn't be bothered with a reply. Either way, she didn't take it to heart, knowing there was no ill intent behind it.

With the matter thus discarded, she ignored a desperate plea for help that came from beyond the bamboo wall and let herself fall down on the thin blanket that shielded her from the sand.

She pulled her knees up and let her hands rest next to her shoulder while she stared up at the sun filtering through the parasol.

"We should get a new one for next time, this one's too worn out..." She muttered to herself but instantly pursed her lips. When she detected neither movement nor a verbal response, she sighed silently in relief and toyed absently with her hair between her fingertips.

"Sorry for being a bother. I'll be quiet now." She murmured and was sure she heard something not unlike a grunt. At least he was still responsive, she thought as she twirled the soft locks around her fingers.

It made her wonder, though; if all he did was study that intensely, what was the point of coming at all? Then again, she didn't really mind. They lost so much time when he and Sora went missing... even having him around in this manner was more than she could've asked for back then.

A smile playing on her lips, she turned to look at him, only to freeze with wide eyes.

Ah... she really should've been paying attention, she realized as her cheeks colored a shade of red. That's right, she thought; she just came out of the water. There was no way her hair would be soft and smooth, least of all as much as the strands comfortably wrapped around her fingers.

_Silver_ strands, mind.

Their hair entangled, she realized as she let the soft locks slide away.

"I- I'm sorry." The girl managed to stutter, both hands held over her chest, and her face turned away. "Didn't see it, sorry..."

When no proper response came after that, Kairi finally began to realize something was off. Hesitatingly she turned to look at Riku and stared at him for a long moment. He didn't move a muscle, and Kairi concluded that he _was_ holding the book too close. Could he even read like that? It was held right against his face... and how long did it take for him to read those two pages? Kairi was certain the boy didn't flip a page since she got there...

No way, it couldn't be... but with the book, and the stillness, maybe...

"You're not... asleep, are-"

Seeing how that was no doubt a soft snore, Kairi pursed her lips into a thin line.

It wasn't so much the realization she should've noticed earlier that got her face flushed, but realizing she felt so embarrassed with no one else around to witness it.

"...jerk." She huffed mostly to herself. "You should've _said_ so..."

Ah, but he couldn't for he was asleep, wasn't he?

Taking a deep breath, Kairi exhaled slowly in an attempt to let out a bit of her frustration. Really, she was making a big deal out of nothing, wasn't she?

It was an _accident_. She meant nothing by it, and no harm was done. And Riku was blissfully ignorance to boot so what was she so flustered over, really?

Nothing; She wasn't flustered over anything, Kairi told herself with a determined nod and turned to look at the slumbering teen next to her again.

All she did was toy with his hair a bit - that wasn't anything to throw a fit over, right? She just leaned down and thought it was her own hair she was toying with.

Her hair which couldn't have been so smooth and soft, so silky, so-

She realized her teeth were digging into her lower lip a moment later, but by then it was far too late - the thought formed in her mind and would not be fended off.

Riku was _asleep_; their friends - out of sight, she confirmed as she sat up and looked around. She was the only conscious person there, and for better or worse - her conscience was curious too.

After all, it couldn't _really_ be that soft, right? Riku was a _guy_. Guys didn't care about their hair, they abused and manhandled it. Even after a day in the sun and in the salty water, her hair should be softer...

Right?

She was still nibbling on her lower lip when her hand reached almost on its own to gather the strands scattered over the blanket.

"...this is _not_ fair. She half growled as she ran the threads of silver through her fingers. It was everything any girl could dream of, and more.

Guess some guys did care, huh...

"You're a _guy_." She half accused. "Why bother? You're not supposed to..."

But that was an excuse, she knew. Clad only in a pair of swimming trunks, it was obvious Riku took care of himself. He kept healthy and in shape, and Kairi had to wonder how boys could grow and change into young men in the course of two short years.

Ah; puberty be damned.

Realizing she was once again blushing, Kairi looked away with a huff.

"It would've been better if you had the girlie look down at least..." But that obviously wasn't the case.

"I bet your face is really smooth and soft too..."

It was a statement born out of frustration and embarrassment, but there was no escape.

Ah, Kairi truly was a cat curiosity had to slay.

There was no harm done in it though, right? It was all innocent - _innocent!_ - good, clean fun... he was still asleep, their friends still gone... she'd just take a peek. A- a glance.

A soft brush of a finger over a cheek... just to see...

Her hand slowly reached for the wretched book and she felt like gulping. There was no harm in it, right? Just innocent curiosity - _innocent!_ - that had to be put to rest... Just a bit more... a bit, almost - her fingertip brushed against the cover... now just to lift i-

"RIIKUUUUU!"

The yelp that left her lips was inevitable, really, and she sat up, cheeks aflame and hands clutched tightly to her chest. Ah, of course this would happen, she thought. And of all the people to run p to them...

She looked up just as the brunette boy slid to a halt, his necklace dangling over his chest.

"And later you'll call _me_ a lazy bum..." Sora huffed at his sleeping friend before straightening up. He smiled down at Kairi, only to frown worriedly the next moment.

"Kai-"

"Heat-stroke!" Came the immediate response and Kairi reached for her water bottle. "I... didn't drink enough." The nervous chuckle was followed by several generous gulps, and she looked away, anywhere but at the still figure next to her.

"Better be careful, this summer's nasty." The boy offered gently with a slightly worried smile, but then turned to look at his best friend, the look in his eyes changing into a daring one.

"And _you_, up and at me, I won't be satisfied until I beat you a couple of times or suffer an even worse defeat."

Kairi closed the bottle and set it aside. "But, Sora, he's-"

Alive and kicking, apparently, she realized as Riku quite smoothly sat up, put the book aside, and got up to his feet. He barely even stretched before moving to follow Sora, but the girl saw it, plainly and clearly, and this time there was no small amount of rage mixed into the redness of her face.

Redness that matched Riku's own.

"You _JERK_!"

Sora stopped and blinked, only to turn back at his friend with obvious curiosity in his eyes. "Wha-"

"Never mind." Riku mumbled and reached to scratch one lightly flushed cheek. "It's... nothing."


End file.
